Dog Days
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: Valkubus - Kenzi has a fluffy surprise for Tamsin and Bo, much to Tamsin's Chagrin


Tamsin rolled her shoulders as she sat up. She glared at the floor as she ran fingers through her hair. "Dammit Bo. What was in that booze last night?"  
"Mmmmmm." hummed Bo, sliding under the covers more as she stretched. "Heaven?"  
Tamsin rolled her eyes as she heaved herself out of bed. "Ugh. My head hurts like hell." Her fingers massaged her temples as she grumbled. "That girl can throw one helluva party."  
"Yeah. Kenzi's awesome like that." drawled Bo, scooting over and reaching a hand out to grab the back of Tamsin's shirt. "Come back to bed." She grinned, throwing the Valkyrie a seductive smile. Tamsin groaned. She gave the succubus a look, licking her lips as the sheet slid down past Bo's waist.  
"God." She moaned, but then shook herself. "Nope. No. Advil. Yeah. Advil." She pulled away from Bo and headed to the bathroom, a hand on her lower back as she stretched. "That woman." She mumbled, shaking her head. "Damned sex fiend."  
"Yup! And she'll keep you on your toes, or off 'em, if last night was any indication." Kenzi snickered, leaning against the doorway.  
"Go bother someone else." whined Tamsin, turning on the tap and leaning down to take a giant gulp of water.  
"But I wanted to show you guys something."  
"Kenzi. Shoo." Tamsin waived her hand dismissively, brow furrowed as she hunted in the cabinet for some Advil  
"Awwwwe! Don't be a grumpy pants! I thought you'd at least be a bit more relaxed after a night with Bo. Jeez. Talk about loud and proud." Kenzi rolled her eyes, smirking when Tamsin met her gaze in the mirror. The Valkyrie wasn't even mildly amused.  
"While the sex was amazing, this headache is not. And I blame YOU." She groused, popping the top on the small medicine bottle.  
"ME?" Kenzi gave an exaggerated huff of surprise. "What ever did I do?"  
"You spiked the booze."  
"With what, more booze?"  
"Um."  
"Yeah, thought as much. And just so ya know, the ol' Kenz has a splitting headache too, so hand 'er over." Kenzi reached out with grabby fingers to take the pill bottle, but Tamsin held it up high, watching the short, raven haired pixie jump for it.  
"Ask nicely and go away. Then I might leave some for you."  
Kenzi glared at the blonde, but turned to leave. "Fine." She huffed. But as soon as she was near the door, she spun around and sprinted for the bottle. One jump later, and she was victoriously waving the bottle around.  
"Kenzi runs, she jumps, and she SCORES! The crowds go wild! Whaaaaaaah!" Kenzi did a little dance out of the bathroom. "Suckaaaaaa!" She shouted behind her, and grinned when she heard Tamsin cursing.  
"Noise, Kenzi. NOISE."  
"As you wish!" Kenzi shouted back, banging on the walls on her way down. She grinned wider as the detective threw a toothbrush after her.

"Awe come on Kenz!" she heard Bo call down the stairs. "Do you have to be that loud?"  
Kenzi cringed, noting that the ringing in her ears and the pounding in her head was fucking loud. Her head hurt worse than before. But Tamsin's reaction had been worth it...at least she hoped it had been worth it. She winced but called back up to Bo, "Nooooo. I don't have to be that loud. But I choose to. So sue me!"  
"I know a damn good lawyer who would skin you alive as soon as look at you! You'll scream more than a baby Wanblee smelling a skunk ape." Tamsin said. She had that slow, thin lipped smile on her face as she padded down the stairs. Kenzi just stuck her tongue out at her. Then her eyes lit up as she remembered something, and she began bouncing around the room.  
"Come 'ere you pair of Pradas!" She said gleefully, hunting around the furniture. "I have someone I want to show you to!"  
Tamsin paused by the coffee machine, a mug of hot coffee halfway to her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was more confused or amused. "Lost a pair of shoes there, half-pint?"  
Kenzi shot her a look. "Pleeeaase! Like I would lose a pair of shoes!"  
"But you just said Prada..." Tamsin pointed out. All she got was a dismissive wave of Kenzi's hand. Tamsin rolled her eyes and took a long drink of her coffee. Then she felt something hit her leg. It happened again, and she jumped back, looking down in horror at the huge fluffy puppy that was sitting at her feet. It looked so insanely happy that she instantly hated it.  
"Ugh! Kenzi! Dog!"  
"Yup! I know! Isn't he so cute!" Kenzi knelt down and grabbed the puppy in a giant hug, wiggling with happiness. Which one was wiggling, Tamsin couldn't tell. They both looked too happy to live. She contemplated her gun next to Bo's bed, or Bo's extensive weapon's collection. Either would work.  
"Can't I just enjoy my morning without all the happiness and smiles and dog slobber." She whined, looking down at the wet spot on her jeans where the dog had rubbed against her.  
"Only if you want to be miserable and unloved and puppyless!" Kenzi shot back. She held the dog's face in her hands and talked in a baby voice. "Such a cute widdle puppy dog. Yes you are! Yeeees. You are so cuuute!" Tamsin rolled her eyes dramatically at Kenzi's squeal of happiness, and slowly trudged into the kitchen. She loudly thumped her cup down onto the counter, fingertips tapping against the ceramic. Her headache was starting to get worse, and she just wanted everyone to be quiet. She felt almost...trapped. She wasn't used to being surrounded by so much happiness. She looked over her shoulder and saw Bo turning the corner. Tamsin smiled. Well, maybe being trapped here wasn't so bad.

"Oh! A puppy!" Bo cried, kneeling down and patting her knees. The puppy stumbled over it's feet in it's hurry to get to her. Bo grinned, arching her head away from the very wet tongue. "Hey! No kisses." She laughed, pushing the dog down. It was quivering with so much excitement that it couldn't keep still. It was soon doing it's own version of river dance as it jumped and wiggled around the floor. Both Kenzi and Bo were entranced, reaching out and rubbing the dog's ears, scratching him under the chin, and petting what areas they could reach of the constantly moving fluff ball.  
"Tamsin! You have to see this dog!" Bo exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. Tamsin felt herself smiling back, but raised an incredulous eyebrow."  
"I do see him."  
"Come on, Babe. It's a puppy! How could you not like a puppy?"  
Tamsin looked down at the wriggling mass of fur and slobber, fighting off a shudder. "Um. Because. And I don't 'not like him'. I just don't...'like him' either." She stopped when she saw Bo pick up the dog and walk towards her. "Hey. Whoa. Nope. Uh-Uh. Did I put out a sign that said 'Bring me every stray smelly dog?' No? Then why are you—Oof!" Tamsin wobbled under the shifting weight of the dog, and found herself opening her eyes to meet the gaze of a bright, brown eyed husky puppy, overjoyed at her presence.  
"Awe maaaaaaaaaaan!" Tamsin groaned, as her face was covered in dog kisses. "Gross gross gross gross."  
"I thought we'd name her Prada, but then I realized she was a he. So. I dunno anymore." Kenzi said.  
"How about Dyson." Bo said, grinning.  
"Oh Dyson'd LOVE that!" laughed Kenzi. "He'd—"  
"Hell no!" interrupted Tamsin, peeking out from behind the fluffy lump in her arms. She blew a tuft of hair away from her mouth before pinning Kenzi and Bo with an accusatory glare. "We are NOT keeping the dog! Uh-uh. Nope! Not happening!"  
"But Tamsiiiin!" They both whined at the same time. Tamsin looked between the dog and the two women, earning a total of a three puppy dog looks. She scowled. "Oh for heave's sake." She groused. Tamsin looked around her for a place to put the dog, but opted for just dropping it. It landed on it's feet and looked up at her, still with that endearing doggy smile stuck on it's face. She huffed, glaring at it with her hands on her hips.  
"Now stop it." She complained, but the puppy ignored her, continuing to scoot towards her, wiggling with happiness. She shot a desperate look up at Bo, but saw only the brilliant smile that made her melt. She tried to find some help from Kenzi, but found only a smirk on the girl's face.  
"But..."  
"He was outside our house, with no collar, no nothin'. He's a stray, and he wants people! And we're...people...mostly...Well. I'm a person. You're...a Valkyrie, and you're a succubus. But we can take care of him, right?" Kenzi looked at both Bo and Tamsin, giving them a hopeful smile. "We're all kind of misfits, and if we can't take in another misfit, what good are we?"  
Bo nodded her head and turned to Tamsin, who already knew she had been beaten.  
"No." She said stiffly, trying to push the dog away from her with her foot. She was careful to not be too forceful. She didn't want to hurt the thing. "I don't want a smelly dog under foot."  
Bo sauntered forward, sliding her hand up Tamsin's arm and leaning into whisper against her ear, "But it would make me happy."  
Tamsin groaned, head falling back as she gave a pained laugh. "Why are you guys so stubborn!"  
"Because we know you love it." snarked Kenzi, kneeling down to play with the puppy again. She rubbed his ears, smiling as his eyes closed and he gave a little whuffle. "And because we were like this before we met you. It's probably why you put up with us in the first place." Kenzi turned her attention fully on the dog now. "Isn't that right, Mr. Puppy Dog." He barked in response.  
"See?" Kenzi continued, "Even the dog agrees. You like us because we're stubborn. So go turn that Valkyrie butt around and get that rope on the table. We're gonna play fetch." Kenzi beamed at Tamsin, who was doing her best to scowl. It was getting more and more difficult with Bo's hands roaming across her chest and waist, and her tongue sliding around her ear. Tamsin shuddered, eyes half closing. Well. She'd lost this game.  
"Alright, alright." She moaned, turning and slowly walking towards the rope. A black and white blob of fur zoomed past her leg, and stood quivering under the table, eying the rope hopefully. With mock frustration, she picked it up. So much for keeping her kick ass image. Tamsin dangled the knotted rope above the puppy and felt a smile tugging at her lips as she saw the entire body shake with excitement.  
"Fetch!" She called, sending the rope sailing towards the door. The dog tried to run after it so fast that it fell on its face. Its nails scratched against the floor as it tried to gain traction, but it still took a couple second before he took off after his new toy. Bo wrapped her arms securely around Tamsin's, and kissed her cheek.  
"You really are just a big softy." she said quietly, smiling. Tamsin rolled her eyes and gave a belabored sigh.  
"Yeah, yeah." She watched with a twinge of pleasure as Kenzi's fist shot into the air as she danced around the room.  
"We've got a puppy!" she hooted, chasing after the dog.  
Tamsin's chest felt tight. Maybe Kenzi had been right after all. They were all misfits. The least they could do was give another one a home. She paused. Home. The blonde glanced at the succubus hanging off her arm, and the human chasing the fluff ball. Home...maybe she had actually found a real home. She was jerked out of her reverie when the dog slammed into her legs, knocking her slightly off balance. She scowled at the still wriggling puff of an animal. And maybe she had just found something else to annoy her.

_Fin._


End file.
